Aprender a Amar
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Realidade Alternative que não segue com os últimos livros. Harry e Ron decidiram que não serão mais os únicos encalhados de Hogwarts, mas sair do estágio zero é difícil para ambos. A solução? Draco Malfoy e sua aula de conquista! SLASH!


**Título: Aprender a Amar**

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / HxH – não gosta, não leia.

**Pares:** Harry x Draco

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativo.

**Resumo:** Harry e Ron decidiram que não serão mais os únicos encalhados de Hogwarts, mas sair do estágio zero é difícil para ambos. A solução? Draco Malfoy e sua aula de conquista! Realidade Alternativa! SLASH!

**Atenção!** Isso é uma realidade alternativa, se passa no mundo bruxo, eles são eles mesmos, porém, não segue os livros e também não menciono sobre a guerra e Voldemort!

* * *

- Certo. Vamos começar desde o princípio... O que exatamente vocês querem e como chegaram à conclusão de me procurar? 

Draco analisava as duas figuras à sua frente, como se fossem algumas espécies raras de criatura na aula de Hagrid. De vez em quando espremia os olhos, tentando captar o mínimo resquício de falsidade que os delatassem estar tramando algo, já que anormalidade era o óbvio, visto quem eram, o que faziam e com quem, nesse exato momento, estavam falando.

Ron gaguejou algo sem nexo extremamente vermelho, o que fez o loiro expelir o ar com irritação. E Harry... Bem, ele estava mais interessado num pequeno besouro, que caminhava na beirada da mesa da biblioteca, onde por acaso (ok, eles haviam procurado Malfoy por meia Hogwarts, mas isso não vem ao caso), foram encontrar o sonserino que agora conversavam, ou melhor, tentavam conversar. Sua mente dava voltas e chegou a se fazer a mesma pergunta que Malfoy fizera há pouco. Como diabos foi chegar nessa conclusão?

Tudo começou com um comentário de Dean, no começo do ano letivo, praticamente á escassas duas semanas atrás.

A viagem com o Expresso havia sido tranqüila até o momento em que descera do trem e Dean o seguiu, sorrindo como nunca. Hermione havia se adiantado para levar suas coisas a uma das carruagens enquanto Ron permanecia do seu outro lado e... A maldita frase saiu pela boca do grifinório, cruzou o ar e penetrou de cheio em seus ouvidos.

- Já estamos no sexto ano e desejo sorte aos dois – frente a isso, não precisava dizer que não entenderam nada, até ele se explicar melhor – Para não serem os únicos encalhados de Hogwarts porque... Bem, até Neville está namorando e... Até os garotos do segundo ano estão namorando...

Percebendo que não dissera a coisa certa e que ao tentar se expressar melhor, acabou por piorar a situação, Dean simplesmente sorriu nervosamente e se despediu, tratando de se enfiar na primeira carruagem que encontrou pela frente e largando para trás os dois amigos, com cara de tacho.

Seria possível que estavam dando tanta pena a ponto de alguém chegar e se mostrar compreensivo, dando apoio numa situação tão lamentável?

No dia seguinte foi a vez da percepção. Perceberam, que todos ao seu redor estavam namorando, paquerando ou simplesmente ficando com alguém.

Era nas trocas de aula, nas refeições, no descanso ou na Sala Comunal... Todos que decidia olhar estava com alguém do lado...

E isso começou a incomodar.

Incomodou os dois rapazes a tal ponto que no dia seguinte, estavam discutindo sobre o assunto. E nos decorrentes dias também.

Como, por Merlin, Crabbe e Goyle estavam namorando e eles não? Não que eles não fossem dignos de namorar, mas eram Crabbe e Goyle! Sonserinos, gulosos e sem muito cérebro!

Souberam sobre eles numa dessas discretas reparações e quase quiseram vomitar ao pegá-los dividindo purê de batata e suco de abóbora com duas garotas que nem queria saber de qual casa e qual ano elas estavam.

Foi um choque e finalmente se deram por vencidos e acreditaram fielmente nas palavras de Dean – eram os únicos encalhados de Hogwarts.

Tinha que admitir que assim como Ron, também queria uma companhia. Queria namorar, se divertir ao lado de alguém...

O problema era... Como?

Quando soube que Ginny tinha uma quedinha por si, foi exatamente no momento em que ela oficializava seu namoro com Neville, já no quinto ano. Ficou surpreso e de certa forma, decepcionado em ver que agora ela namorava o companheiro de quarto.

Depois foi a vez de Chang... Ela o olhava, ele a olhava, pois se sentiu atraído pela beleza e simpatia da oriental, mas até conseguir tomar coragem em convida-la... O resto da história nem queria lembrar.

Sacudiu a cabeça nesse momento, tentando afastar essas lembranças até que seus olhos se focaram aos prateados que curiosos, o observava com uma definida sobrancelha erguida.

- Mmm... Acho melhor explicar ao Malfoy – olhou a Ron, para ter um mínimo de apoio no que falariam, e pela sua surpresa, não havia ninguém ao seu lado. Estava plantado na frente do pior sonserino da escola, feito um palhaço e abandonado pelo melhor amigo.

Teve ganas de estrangular o ruivo, sacudi-lo até não poder mais.

* * *

Ron se aproximou de Harry, naquela mesma noite e se acomodou ao seu lado, frente à lareira. 

- Harry...

O moreno estreitou os olhos e virou para o outro lado, demonstrando claramente que não queria conversar com o amigo traidor.

Ron então suspirou derrotado, passando uma mão no cabelo. – Sinto muito, mas... Eu não consegui ficar ali na frente dele esperando que ele nos ridicularizasse.

- E resolveu me abandonar para enfrentar sozinho o sarcasmo dele?

- Pra falar a verdade, não. Eu te chamei, mas você não me ouviu... – fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir de modo frustrado. – E de quem foi essa idéia absurda de pedir ajuda justamente a ele?

Seamus Finnigan... O nome do irlandês dançou na mente de Harry, assim como se lembrava exatamente do que aconteceu e do que ele havia dito para que ambos tivessem a loucura de procurar Malfoy.

Seamus havia entrado no dormitório onde, justamente, discutiam sobre o assunto de serem os encalhados de Hogwarts e não pôde evitar se intrometer no assunto.

- Sabe do que vocês precisam? De alguém que os ensinem a arte da conquista! – o entusiasmo dele era irritante – E quem melhor para ajuda-los, senão Draco Malfoy, o maior galã e conquistador de toda Hogwarts!

Aquelas palavras encravaram tão fundo na mente de Harry, que se pegou pensando seriamente no conselho (se é que era um conselho) de Finnigan, enquanto Ron tratava de negar redondamente pedir ajuda ao furão. Vendo que refletia nisso, o ruivo se calou e ficou branco, não acreditando que iria pedir qualquer tipo de ajuda, ou melhor, que iria trocar qualquer tipo de palavra com o arrogante sonserino, não importando se era para pedir ajuda ou se era para uma simples conversa.

Ron até conseguiu que tirasse esse absurdo da cabeça, mas o que aconteceu na semana seguinte foi o que desencadeou tudo.

Hermione, de todas as pessoas que poderiam ter-lhe dito, foi exatamente a amiga e altamente racional Hermione Granger quem lhe disse:

- Harry, estou preocupada com você... Te vejo deprimido e se consumindo nos problemas dia e noite. – ela olhara bem dentro de seus olhos, o analisando antes de dizer – Acho que você precisa de alguém...

Então sua situação chegara a esse ponto? Todos concordavam unânimes de que estava encalhado e precisava de uma companhia?

E as palavras de Dean e Seamus começaram a se agitar novamente dentro de sua cabeça, para então descobrir o poder que as palavras possuíam na vida de uma pessoa.

Foi então que conseguiu (não pergunte como, pois nem mesmo ele sabia como foi conseguir essa façanha) em convencer Ron a aceitar a ajuda de Malfoy, afinal, já estavam no sexto ano e não eram mais aqueles garotos imaturos, e quem sabe, poderiam até chegar a um acordo...

Ou talvez não...

Franziu o cenho, recordando-se da conversa que teve com Malfoy, após ser largado sozinho contra a serpente.

Ficaram se encarando feitos dois idiotas, Malfoy com aquela expressão que ele sabia fazer tão bem e ao mesmo tempo - de sarcasmo, arrogância e deboche - enquanto ele, Harry Potter, ficava vermelho enquanto tentava dizer alguma coisa. E depois de uma eternidade, conseguiu pronunciar o que veio a se arrepender amargamente depois.

- A gente veio pedir que nos ensinassem... – mordeu o canto da boca, se constrangendo e se tornando ainda mais vermelho – Nos ensine como conquistar... Ahn... Uma garota...

Então Draco Malfoy, depois de uma expressão de assombro, caiu na maior gargalhada de sua vida, chegando até a chorar de tanto rir e fazer a bibliotecária os olhar feio de sua mesa.

E isso o deixou, literalmente, perplexo por essa imagem nunca antes vista.

- Essa foi a comédia do ano! – disse o sonserino, após recuperar o fôlego e enxugar as lágrimas. – Fala sério!

- Estou falando sério... – de constrangido, passou a sentir cansaço.

Malfoy praticamente engoliu o riso e voltou a encara-lo de modo assombrado, sem crer no que acabara de ouvir.

- E exatamente. Em troca de quê, eu os ajudaria nisso? – parecia estudar as palavras com muito cuidado.

- Bem... – não havia pensado nisso até aquele momento e já deveria saber que Malfoy não faria nada em forma de favor, e sim por troca.

- Quero que me consiga de volta um objeto que McGonagall me quitou, no ano passado.

- Quê? – ficou horrorizado. – Isso não é certo Malfoy! Se McGonagall lhe quitou, é porque não deveria estar com esse objeto aqui em Hogwarts!

- Quanta inteligência... – desdenhou. – É claro que eu sei disso. Essa é a condição, troca por troca. É pegar ou largar.

E para mostrar que falava sério e não teria outra alternativa, o sonserino começou a guardar suas coisas na mochila.

Harry ficou frustrado, apertando os dedos e o olhando quase desesperado. Valeria a pena?

Malfoy jogou a mochila no ombro esquerdo, ajeitando o peso e o encarou com arrogância. – Melhor manter a fama que vocês tem – e sorriu de lado.

Harry bem que tentou não deixar se influenciar pelas palavras (ultimamente a opinião dos outros estava contando muito em sua vida), e viu como o sonserino passou ao seu lado rumo a porta. Talvez a opinião dos outros contasse tanto porque de fato, estava incomodado com isso.

Girou o corpo em direção ao outro e sua voz saiu sozinha. – Malfoy – o viu parar e o olhar com a sobrancelha esquerda erguida – Não é justo essa troca.

- Ah, não?

- Eu terei que arriscar meu pescoço pra conseguir o que quer enquanto a única coisa que terá de fazer é nos contar sua famosa teoria – franziu o cenho de modo incômodo, negava pronunciar aquela palavra.

- Eu terei que ensinar praticamente tudo aos dois mais imbecis e absurdamente sem sal de toda Hogwarts. Não é uma simples teoria de conquista! É praticamente uma terapia psicológica para portadores de complexo sexual! – dessa vez estavam frente a frente e Malfoy levou uma mão ao quadril enquanto que a outra segurava firme a alça da mochila. – Você só precisará de uma noite, sua capa e um plano infalível enquanto eu terei que perder sabe-se lá quanto tempo, paciência, energia, raciocínio e criatividade para conseguir ensinar algo que entre no cérebro de vocês.

Harry ficou mudo durante um tempo, voltando a morder o canto da boca enquanto pensava.

- Mmm... Certo então – talvez a vontade de mostrar a todos que não era tão sem sal como pensavam, o levou a aceitar as condições, na sua opinião, ainda muito injustas.

E foi depois disso que foi parar na sua Sala Comunal, sentado num sofá frente à lareira e completamente arrependido. Tinha que conter o impulso grifinório e pensar bem antes de sair aceitando tudo. Olhou a Ron, que ainda estava a seu lado, com os olhos perdidos no fogo da lareira.

- Malfoy vai nos ajudar...

O ruivo foi arrastado pelas palavras de Harry, de volta a realidade, e o olhou sem acreditar.

- Como?

- Malfoy vai nos ajudar... – repetiu desanimado.

- E o que o levou a aceitar tão rápido?

- Nada em especial... Está tudo resolvido, não se preocupe – desconversou. Da troca, daria um jeito sozinho sem envolver mais ninguém caso fosse pego por McGonagall.

Ron abriu um sorriso, completamente refeito.

- Agora saberemos o segredo dele ser tão... – torceu o nariz em desagrado – Irresistível.

Mas essa euforia só durou até o dia seguinte.

* * *

- Na orla norte da floresta, às oito – foi o recado de Malfoy, junto com um esbarrão em seu ombro que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. 

- Olha por onde anda, furão! – esbravejou Ron, com raiva crescente.

- E o que acha que acabei de fazer, pobretão? – debochou sem virar para trás.

- Não sei não Harry... Acho que não vou agüentar ficar um minuto perto dele – Ron lhe sussurrou enquanto o ajudava a se levantar do chão.

- Calma Ron... Não deve ser tão ruim assim... – tentou anima-lo.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou Hermione, com interesse.

- Assunto de homens que você como mulher nunca compreenderia – Ron se adiantou em responder de modo um tanto grosseiro, o que fez a garota e Harry ficarem indignados.

- Isso é muito machista da sua parte – ela tratou de demonstrar o quanto não gostou, antes de seguir caminho para a sala de Transfiguração.

- Ron, por que disse isso?

- Porque é verdade! Ou queria que ela soubesse?

Harry balançou a cabeça, inconformado. – Vamos, ou chegaremos atrasados.

Mas quando a noite caiu e tiveram que ir ao lugar marcado para ficarem mais uma vez frente a Malfoy, não acreditou nem um pouco no que havia dito a Ron.

Sim, as coisas poderiam ir dessa para pior...

Cobertos pela capa do uniforme, ambos os rapazes aguardavam o sonserino, olhando a todos os lados, receosos e completamente perturbados em estarem fazendo isso. Mas trato era trato e havia concordado com Malfoy. Não poderiam voltar atrás.

Bem, talvez ele não podia, mas Ron...

- Sinto muito Harry, mas não consigo isso.

- Vamos dar uma chance ao Malfoy, ok?

- Não consigo! Acho que não tenho mais salvação. Ou melhor ainda, prefiro ficar sem salvação. – o ruivo caminhava de um lado a outro, completamente nervoso. – Não consigo olhar na cara arrogante dele sem querer esbofeteá-lo. Não suporto ouvir aquela voz debochando da nossa cara e não avançar naquele pescoço – parou de andar, o olhando com desespero – E não suportaria que ele me ensinasse algo! É como se ele fosse melhor que eu!

- E não é a verdade? Me diz alguma vez em que você foi melhor que eu? – ouviu-se a voz arrastada.

Ron rosnou já preparando o punho para atacar, mas teve o braço seguro por Harry.

- Calma Ron, não vale a pena...

- Não vale a pena é tentar engolir esse furão quicante!

- Viu só? – Malfoy apontou com desdém ao ruivo, o que fez com que o mencionado fervesse ainda mais de raiva, tomando uma coloração igual ao cabelo. – Me diga onde está o cérebro num troço desse? E ainda acha que a minha parte é tão simples assim?

- Não está ajudando Malfoy – Harry avisou entre dentes, entrecerrando os olhos.

- Problema seu, Potter, você aceitou e terá de cumprir sua parte de qualquer forma. Então, se vocês quiserem ir, fiquem à vontade, não estou obrigando ninguém, mas terá que fazer o combinado – devolveu o olhar entrecerrado. – Ou os grifinórios não possuem palavra?

- Os sonserinos que não possuem palavra! – Ron intrometeu, sem realmente prestar atenção no que Malfoy acabara de dizer.

- Eu estou aqui, não estou? – ergueu a sobrancelha em desafio.

- Oh, certo... – Harry olhou ao amigo que ainda mantinha seguro pelo braço. – Ron?

- Certo. Certo. Vamos resolver logo esse problema de uma vez por todas – o ruivo relaxou o corpo para ser solto.

Ambos encararam Malfoy, aguardando.

- Aqui não... Sigam-me – chamou com um curto aceno de cabeça, caminhando por entre as árvores.

- Por que exatamente temos que entrar na floresta só para você nos dizer os procedimentos? – Ron estava quase parando no meio do caminho, desconfiado até o último fio vermelho de seu cabelo.

- Acaso acha que é assim? Como uma receita de poções? – Malfoy debochou sem deixar de andar. – Com um pouco de conhecimento, acrescente dez ramas de coragem, mais uma dose de malícia, uma pitada de auto-estima e um terço de astúcia. Misture tudo dentro de seu cérebro e deixe ferver até penetrar nos neurônios.

Harry não agüentou e começou a rir baixinho, enquanto Ron bufava de irritação, sem achar nada engraçado. Encarou o moreno estreitando os olhos o que o levou a rir ainda mais.

Ia dizer algo, quando notaram que o sonserino havia parado frente a uma pequena tenda, como aquelas que viu pela primeira vez no Torneio Mundial de Quadribol.

- E pra quê isso?

Malfoy rolou os olhos. – Para as nossas aulas de conquista. Pra que mais seria?

Todos entraram e Harry teve aquela mesma sensação, ao se deparar com um enorme salão de piso de madeira envernizado que era iluminado por várias velas suspensas ao teto e num canto um cômodo sofá verde musgo onde Malfoy foi cair sentado, esticando as pernas.

Harry se acomodou no chão, as pernas esticadas e levou os braços para trás, apoiando neles. Ron por sua vez caiu pesadamente ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas e esperando o próximo passo.

- Damos início às aulas – o loiro começou, encarando cinicamente os dois grifinórios à sua frente. – Na opinião de vocês, qual o conceito de conquista?

- Como? – Ron estava nitidamente confuso.

- Ahn... – Harry estava sem palavras.

Malfoy ainda esperou por alguns minutos, mas não obteve respostas, o que o deixou ligeiramente horrorizado. Estava falando com que tipo de espécie humana? Respirou fundo, antes de dar início a aula.

- Terei que começar do princípio. Conquistar é o mesmo que chamar a atenção. Se você quer conquistar alguém, terá que trabalhar para conseguir chamar a atenção dessa pessoa.

Harry retirou do bolso pena e pergaminho, passando a anotar o que Malfoy começou a numerar. Ron apenas ficou com a boca aberta, sem saber o que fazer enquanto tentava digerir ao menos o começo do que foi dito.

01 – Levar a sério;

02 – Ter em mente que tudo o que fizer, se responsabilizará das conseqüências;

03 – Isso envolve uma outra pessoa no meio, portanto, envolve sentimentos alheios;

04 – Ter confiança em si mesmo;

05 – Ter iniciativa;

06 – Deixar de lado a timidez;

07 – Pensar antes de dizer qualquer coisa;

08 – Ter paciência;

09 – Ter modos;

10 – Ser atencioso;

11 – Ser cavalheiro;

12 – Ser detalhista;

13 – Ter estética;

14 – Saber se expressar tanto na fala como nos gestos;

15 – Ser agradável;

16 – Saber raciocinar os prós e os contras;

17 – Nunca se deixar envolver totalmente;

18 – Nunca colocar isso como prioridade em sua vida;

19 – É um jogo, não importa o que digam, sempre será um jogo;

E em último e o mais importante: Manter sua personalidade e seu caráter.

Harry parou de escrever quando o último item foi pronunciado.

- Como assim?

Malfoy sorriu de lado. – Não tente ser outra pessoa. Você é o que você é. Cada um é único e é esse o principal segredo de conquistar alguém.

- Então é só isso? – Ron estava inconformado. - Apenas eu ser eu mesmo?

- Não é tão simples assim – Malfoy o olhou de esguelha, como se falasse com um trasgo. – Pessoas como vocês, precisam de uma ajuda para transparecerem o que tem aí dentro escondido. E é exatamente isso que eu irei fazer.

- Pra ser eu mesmo não precisa de uma ajuda extra como você diz – o ruivo voltou a criticar.

Malfoy estreitou os olhos, o analisando antes de perguntar. – Quantas vezes você deixou de dizer algo que queria para quem você gosta? – Harry notou o tom vermelho tingindo gradativamente o rosto do amigo. – Quantas vezes você deixou de estar perto de quem gosta, por falta de coragem? Ou acabou por falar besteira porque não conseguiu expressar o que sente?

Harry voltou a sorrir enquanto Ron fitava o chão sem mais contestações.

* * *

As primeiras aulas foram teóricas, na opinião de Harry. Apenas se reuniam uma vez por dia, no mesmo horário e no mesmo local. Sentavam tranqüilamente e passavam a discutir sobre o tema. 

Era como Malfoy havia dito no início. Uma terapia em grupo que cada um expressava suas dúvidas e opiniões. E isso era o mais difícil – ter que se expressar ao inimigo declarado.

Ron ficou praticamente mudo nos primeiros dias. Não se atrevia a dizer uma única palavra, nem pra perguntar, muito menos responder o que Malfoy perguntava.

Chegou a achar que estava sendo em vão, mas no décimo dia de aula, notou que o amigo prestava bastante atenção nas palavras do sonserino.

- Conquistar é um cálculo simples – Malfoy deu início à fase dois das aulas. – É só apontar, mentalmente claro, para a pessoa escolhida e começar a pôr em prática tudo que sabe até agora – fez uma pausa, observando os dois grifinórios. – Weasley?

- S-sim? – o ruivo ficou tenso, se endireitando no chão.

- Hora de se abrir – sorriu amplamente quando as bochechas de Weasley tomaram a tão conhecida coloração vermelha. – Quem você conquistaria?

- B-bem... Não sei... – gaguejou.

Malfoy, assim como qualquer um que fosse atencioso, percebia claramente em quem a atenção do ruivo estava voltada, então resolveu matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

- Que tal... – fez suspense abrindo um cínico sorriso. – Hermione Granger?

- Que? – Ron quase saltou do chão, ficando extremamente vermelho.

- Não seja dramático, é só como exemplo – soou falsamente.

O ruivo olhou ao moreno, pedindo algum apoio. Harry sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça.

- Ela é nossa amiga e seria mais fácil, se é que me entende... – tentou argumentar algo válido.

- Mas ela é... Ela é Hermione!

O sonserino rolou os olhos. – Escuta, é só um treino, ela nem vai ficar sabendo.

- Bem... Se é assim... – tentou se acalmar, mesmo ainda estando de um tom rosado.

- Tranqüilo. Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim – o loiro deu uma piscada divertida.

Ninguém retrucou, apesar de Ron estar ainda muito duvidoso desse – confie em mim – vindo de um Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione estava na biblioteca, entre as estantes lotadas de livros. Procurava algo sobre Transfiguração, quando Harry entrou junto do melhor amigo e se sentou numa mesa, próximo à garota, que de tão intertida no que pesquisava, nem os notou chegar. 

- Vai lá... – Harry deu todo apoio ao ruivo, sorrindo.

Ron ainda ficou alguns segundos tentando tomar coragem. Depois que finalmente se decidiu, se aproximou da garota. A partir do momento que empenhasse a conversar com ela, não teria volta. Estava se xingando interiormente e nem um pouco confiante nos ensinamentos furados de Draco Malfoy.

A noite anterior passou mais de duas horas ouvindo e tentando assimilar o que aquele furão dizia sobre ser uma pessoa tragável, confiante de si mesmo e não cometer muitos deslizes. Estava ali para provar ao loiro azedo que aprendera muito bem e não era tão idiota como ele pensava.

- Olá Mione – controlou a voz para não soar tremida e nem muito estúpido. Um dos itens que Malfoy havia citado no início. Sempre ser educado e gentil com as pessoas.

- Oi Ron – Hermione o olhou por cima do livro e sorriu, voltando sua atenção às páginas que lia – E o Harry?

- Ele... – deu uma olhada ao moreno, que negou prontamente, não querendo se mostrar ali e estragar a_ conquista _do amigo. – Não veio, sabe que a biblioteca não é um de seus lugares favoritos.

- Mas deveria, pois temos muitas lições pendentes – ela criticou, como de costume.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo com isso – Ron se apressou a tirar a pilha de livros que a garota carregava num dos braços.

Hermione se impressionou. Era um sonho ou realmente Ronald Weasley estava se dispondo a carregar seus detestáveis livros?

- Você está bem? – ela parecia realmente preocupada.

- Claro! – sorriu nervosamente. – Só achei que estava muito pesado para você carregar sozinha.

- Se está fazendo isso porque se arrependeu do que me disse ontem, sabe que sempre voltamos a conversar.

- Estou me dispondo a ajuda-la porque quero. E quanto ao que eu disse, queria pedir desculpas.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ron estava pedindo desculpas por ser tão cabeçudo? Ele deveria estar se drogando ou algo do gênero.

- Ahn... Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Absoluta – o ruivo sorriu. Nunca conseguiu falar com Granger sem que começassem a discutir por algumas opiniões opostas. – É tão assustador que eu esteja sendo um pouco educado?

Dessa vez a garota sorriu com carinho, fazendo as bochechas do ruivo corarem. – Obrigada...

Harry sorria feliz, por ver que seu amigo conseguiu dar o primeiro passo. Saiu da biblioteca para deixa-los a sós.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, sem um lugar específico em mente para ir, pensava na sua própria situação.

Malfoy havia falado que era preciso reparar na pessoa a que esteja interessado. Ver o que ela gosta, em como age e no que poderia estar fazendo para se aproximar e chamar-lhe atenção.

Ron aprendeu direitinho e até impressionou a Hermione, mas e quanto a si? Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com o loiro, assim que este terminara com Ron.

_- Potter? – Malfoy o olhou com um sorriso afetado._

_- Sim? – seus olhos caíram sobre o rosto do sonserino._

_- Quem você conquistaria? – a curiosidade transpassou no olhar prateado._

_- Hum... – mordeu o canto da boca, pensativo. – Lavender?_

_O loiro fez uma careta de desgosto – Ela é fácil demais, praticamente aceita todos os homens da face da Terra._

_- Então Hannah?_

_- Só se você quiser mata-la do coração. Não percebeu que ela é sensível demais?_

_- Bem... Então não sei..._

_- Que tal Luna Lovegood?_

_- Ok..._

_- Preste atenção! – o loiro rolou os olhos – Você precisa conhecer bem a pessoa que quer conquistar, pois uma verdadeira conquista se faz quanto você se interessa pelos interesses que ela tem._

Harry franziu o cenho. Só depois dessa conversa que se deu conta que estava tentando conquistar uma garota sem ao menos ter uma em mente. Luna seria um partido bem difícil, visto que ela era calada e misteriosa.

Quando dobrou uma esquina, viu Malfoy parado no corredor e conversando com Pansy Parkinson, quem se derretia grotescamente pela parede.

- A que queria conversar em particular? – o loiro inquiriu.

- Tenho uma coisinha pra você – ela estendeu uma barra de chocolate na direção do sonserino.

Draco abriu um largo sorriso e alegre por seu presente inesperado, agradeceu à garota com um beijo na bochecha.

- Você é maravilhosa! – ele elogiara com tanta naturalidade que era até impossível desse ser Draco Malfoy, o príncipe de gelo.

Harry ficou ali, observando o desenrolar da cena sem ser percebido por ambos os sonserinos, que depois de mais algumas palavrinhas, seguiram seus caminhos, o deixando ali sozinho.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas foi ressuscitado pelo chamado de Ron.

- Ei Harry! – o ruivo vinha ao lado de Hermione, certamente da biblioteca.

- Ainda bem que te encontramos – a garota parecia feliz. – Vamos para o Grande Salão.

Harry concordou, sorrindo aos dois e dando uma discreta olhada ao amigo, que estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Seguiram os três para o Salão Principal, onde se sentaram em meio aos demais grifinórios. Seus olhos se dirigiram ao outro lado, vendo em como Draco Malfoy mordia seu chocolate, saboreando com prazer.

* * *

Draco acordava cedo, e seguia ao café da manhã exatamente às sete em ponto. Comia somente frutas. 

Na segunda-feira maçã e pêra, na terça-feira mamão e banana, na quarta-feira melão e framboesas, na quinta-feira pêssegos e ameixas, na sexta-feira pinhas e morangos, no sábado uvas e amoras.

Aos domingos ele acordava mais tarde e tomava o café da manhã às nove em ponto, e sua principal refeição, a que sua mãe sempre lhe mandava aos domingos era a popularmente conhecida Fruta da Rainha da Inglaterra.

Nas principais refeições sempre abria o cardápio com saladas, seus pratos principais sempre variavam conforme o dia, nunca comia a mesma coisa, e como bebida, um suco de abóbora tradicional. Ele comia pouco, talvez por isso mantinha o corpo esguio e saudável ao mesmo tempo.

Draco sempre andava com barrinhas de cereal com mel para comer nas trocas de aulas e era viciado em chocolate. Devorava tudo e sempre ficava sem, tendo que aguardar ansiosamente o sábado chegar, para ir a Hogsmeade comprar um novo estoque que nunca agüentava a semana inteira e era o mesmo sofrimento na semana seguinte.

Todas as terças após as aulas ele tinha treino de Quadribol. E nas quartas extensão em Poções. Aos sábados passava a manhã na biblioteca fazendo seus deveres e aos domingos desaparecia.

Onde ele se enfiava aos domingos? Ainda era um mistério...

Sua mascote era um falcão, que sempre agradava com um pedaço de carne crua, mas havia uma coruja também, que a utilizava para enviar correspondências de curta distância.

Draco gostava de se informar e lia O Profeta todas as manhãs, e quando não terminava sua leitura, levava consigo o jornal, para ler nos tempo vago. Seu principal passa-tempo era jogar Poker e diziam que era um ótimo jogador.

Seu melhor amigo era Blaise Zabini, segundo informações, se conheciam desde a infância.

Na sala de aula ele se sentava nem tão na frente e também não ao fundo. Era exatamente na segunda fileira e dividia a mesa com Zabini ou com Parkinson. Na maioria das vezes era com Zabini.

Seu pergaminho era cinza. A pena de águia ficava ao lado direito por ser destro, assim como o tinteiro no canto superior para que fosse mais prático.

Quando concentrado, mordia o lábio inferior de forma graciosa, deixando-o levemente avermelhado e parecia não se dar conta que sempre fazia isso.

Draco era meio neurótico em relação ao seu cabelo. Tinha que estar jogado mais para a esquerda do que para a direita, ou era como se não havia arrumado o cabelo.

Outra coisa que fazia um sorriso espontâneo surgir em sua boca era ganhar presente, qualquer que fosse, não importava. O importante era ser mimado e bajulado. Contando com muitos elogios. Draco gostava de ser elogiado também.

Sua matéria favorita era Poções, claro. Não poderia ser diferente. E sua matéria detestável era Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Draco tinha obsessão por espelhos, visto que a sua aparência devia ser sempre impecável, qualquer oportunidade que tinha em se mirar em algum reflexo, não desperdiçava.

Gostava de passeios noturnos, pois nunca foi muito fã do sol, mesmo que este era o símbolo da vida. Preferia a lua como centro ao invés do sol.

E assim, Harry Potter conseguiu, sem que percebesse, pôr em prática o primeiro passo da teoria Conquista, e não era com Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Harry estava no café da manhã, quando Hermione chegou e se sentou a seu lado. 

- Bom dia Harry! – ela lhe saudou.

- Dia... – sorriu à garota.

- E o Ron? Ainda está dormindo? – ela pegava umas torradas e passava geléia.

Nem precisou responder, pois o ruivo entrou no Grande Salão nesse momento. Estava com o cabelo molhado e a mochila nas costas. Saudava a todos os colegas, com animação.

- Olá Ron! – Harry não acreditava que este era o Ron mal humorado de todas as manhãs, que não gostava de levantar cedo.

- Bom dia – Hermione parecia ter estranhado também.

- Bom dia! – o ruivo sorriu, retirando a mochila das costas e colocando no chão, ao lado de sua cadeira. Deu uma olhada na amiga e sorriu. – Você está mais bonita hoje Mione. Fez algo no cabelo?

A garota de cabelos castanhos corou, sem esperar o elogio, passando os dedos por seus fios. – O-obrigada... Eu usei um creme para diminuir o volume...

Harry piscou confuso, só então notando que realmente o cabelo da amiga estava mais assentado e luminoso.

- Ficou ótimo – tentou corrigir sua falta de atenção.

- Obrigada – ela também lhe sorriu, mas continuava assombrada com o ruivo.

E para coroar a manhã, Ron voltou a surpreender aos que se encontravam a sua volta.

Havia apenas sobrado uma maçã na fruteira, frente onde estavam. Weasley foi pegar ao mesmo tempo que Seamus e Ginny.

O irlandês logo retirou a mão. – Não tem problema, eu como uma pêra.

O ruivo olhou à sua irmã e lhe sorriu, dando-lhe a fruta, educadamente. Aquele simples gesto fez mais da metade da mesa da Grifinória cair o queixo, incluindo Hermione e Harry.

- Harry... Tem certeza de que Ron está bem? – Granger sussurrou, sem acreditar.

- Absoluta – o moreno afirmou, sentindo-se orgulhoso pelo amigo e principalmente, por certo professor loiro, que estava na outra ponta do salão, lendo o jornal.

Seguiram às classes do dia, mais animados do que antes.

* * *

Harry começou a ficar ansioso pelas aulas noturnas. Quando o horário chegou, aprontou sua mochila e a colocou no ombro. 

Ron lhe esperava fora do retrato da Mulher Gorda e ambos seguiram até a saída do castelo, tomando cuidado para não serem pegos.

No meio do caminho, cruzaram com Hermione, que carregava vários livros e seguia para a biblioteca.

- Ei Mione... – Harry sussurrou, saindo das sombras, para não assusta-la.

- Ah, são vocês – ela torceu os lábios, em desaprovação. – Estão quebrando as regras novamente?

- Por um bom motivo, acredite – foi a vez do ruivo se pronunciar, sem grosseria, para surpresa da garota, que ultimamente estava se surpreendendo muito com o amigo.

- O que faz fora da Torre esse horário? – Harry voltou a falar.

- Fiquei de ajudar a senhora Pince na biblioteca. Como não tinha nada pra fazer hoje... – deu de ombros. – Só não imaginava que fosse tanta desordem para arrumar.

Ron manteve os olhos na amiga, lembrando-se do que Malfoy havia dito.

- Surpreenda com algo que ela jamais imaginou. Passe um tempo a sós, numa conversa descontraída e sem intenções ocultas além de uma boa forma de saber o que ela mais gosta. Faça-a sorrir, quando ela te parecer deprimida...

Ultimamente estava com a voz desse loiro na cabeça tempo demais e tinha medo de sua sanidade mental, mas tinha que admitir - nunca foi tão bom conviver com Hermione Granger antes de suas aulas particulares.

- Eu te ajudo – e Ron se fez ouvir para espanto dos outros dois. Olhou ao moreno e lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. – Espero que não se importe.

- De forma alguma – Harry garantiu, lançando um discreto olhar à amiga, que sorria como nunca.

- Fala sério Ron? Vai querer me ajudar na biblioteca? Aquele lugar que você mais detesta?

- Eu posso detestar a biblioteca, mas não vou morrer por arrumar alguns livros – brincou, enquanto acompanhava Hermione e seus livros.

Harry seguiu seu caminho e foi se encontrar com Malfoy na tenda. O loiro já estava ali, remexendo uma vitrola.

- Olá – saudou, olhando ao objeto com curiosidade.

- Finalmente – o sonserino olhou sobre o ombro ao moreno. – Onde está seu amigo?

- Ele ficou ajudando Hermione na biblioteca – sorriu, quando notou que Malfoy abria um sorriso de vitória.

- Pelo visto, consegui ser um ótimo professor, não? – se gabou.

- E Ron um ótimo aluno.

- Que seja – Draco deu de ombros.

- Hum... Pra quê essa vitrola? – indicou o aparelho com a cabeça.

- Hoje eu ia dar aulas de dança a vocês, mas como seu amigo está curtindo sua _conquista_, será só você mesmo.

Harry mudou sua expressão de alegria para medo. Afastou alguns passos, negando com a cabeça e as mãos. – Oh não! Eu nunca danço!

- É um ótimo modo de adquirir confiança – o loiro não deu ouvido, caminhando até o meio do salão e o chamando – Venha.

- Eu já disse que nunca danço! – insistiu, encravado no mesmo lugar.

- Anda, não reclama e venha aqui – Malfoy começou a se enfadar.

Harry analisou o rosto do sonserino. Por que estava tão medroso? Já havia dançado uma vez, no Baile de Inverno e na frente de todo mundo. Por que agora estava com mais medo que daquela vez? Só estavam os dois e ninguém para rir de sua incapacidade de ensaiar um passo perfeito.

Talvez fosse exatamente isso... Preferia fazer ridículo na frente de uma multidão ao que na frente de Draco Malfoy, o ser mais perfeito que já conheceu na vida.

Então um sentimento de querer conseguir vencer essa barreira o tomou. Querer mostrar que podia dançar devidamente e na altura de um Malfoy.

Caminhou até onde o loiro estava e esperou, com as mãos apertadas e suando frio.

Draco indicou para que ficasse a seu lado, de frente à vitrola e a acionou com um comando.

- Comece – e o som dominou a tenda. Era uma música lenta, para facilitar a assimilação dos passos. – Darei os primeiros passos a que tem que aprender e quero que me imite.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, vendo como Malfoy dava um passo à frente e voltava ao mesmo lugar. Essa era fácil, sorriu, tendo um pouco mais de confiança em si mesmo e o imitou.

Draco olhava ao rosto do grifinório e comprimiu um sorriso. Via como Potter estava mais confiante e prestava muita atenção em seus pés, imitando-o a cada passo. Assim, foi aumentando os movimentos. Um passo pra frente, retornando e dando um passo atrás, retornando. Depois, acrescentou um passo ao lado, mais um pra frente e para o outro lado, incrementando com um giro. E quando menos esperava, Harry Potter estava dançando.

- Pelo menos algo de útil em você – Malfoy caçoou. – Você aprende rápido.

Harry sorriu, dando seus passos conforme o ritmo da música. – Acho que estou gostando dessa aula.

- Então... Vamos ao passo dois – Draco passou a acompanhar os passos com movimentos dos braços, ombros e da cintura, fazendo seu corpo tomar uma cadencia harmoniosa conforme dançava.

Dessa vez, Harry errou duas vezes, antes de assimilar os movimentos. Quando passou a dominar o próprio corpo, foi como se tivesse descoberto o mundo. Seu próprio mundo.

- Isso é... Incrível! Achei que nunca na vida pudesse executar um passo de dança! – se esqueceu que era Malfoy quem estava do seu lado.

Draco sorriu abertamente. – Então, não olhe pra mim e tente acompanhar a música por si mesmo.

Harry pestanejou um pouco, mas fez o que o loiro disse. Manteve o rosto reto, e deixou que seu corpo lhe guiasse conforme a música tocava e se lembrava dos passos que Malfoy lhe ensinara. O resultado foi ambos os rapazes, dançando em sincronia, aumentando a velocidade dos passos, conforme a música aumentava a velocidade das batidas. E enquanto a noite avançava, um novo repertório era formado pela dupla, com novos movimentos, risos e brincadeiras.

Quando retornou ao dormitório na Torre da Grifinória, Harry não agüentava em si. Seus pés estavam doloridos por ter passado as últimas horas dançando, coisa que não estava acostumado, mas estava feliz e ansioso pela próxima aula.

Ansioso por ver Malfoy novamente...

* * *

No dia seguinte Ron estava nas nuvens. Havia passado os melhores momentos de sua vida, ao lado de Hermione e confinados em uma biblioteca. 

Hermione também estava mais feliz do que o normal. Trocava olhares cúmplices com o ruivo e sorriam conversando algo a sós.

Harry ficou alegre ao vê-los se dando tão bem. Quando teve uma oportunidade, puxou Ron para conversarem.

- Vejo que está dando certas as nossas aulas do Malfoy.

- Nunca pensei que algum dia eu fosse agradecer aquele loiro cretino, mas dessa vez eu tenho que agradecer – Ron sorria de orelha a orelha – Estou namorando Hermione Granger! – cantou ao céu, feliz da vida.

Todos que estavam perto passaram a saúda-lo, assim como a Hermione, que pega de surpresa pelo grito do ruivo, corava gradativamente.

A garota sempre gostou do amigo, mas o jeito impossível dele e as grosserias que ele vivia fazendo atrapalhavam muito a convivência de ambos e esgotava a paciência dela. Ron continuava o mesmo cabeça-dura e preguiçoso, isso ele fez questão de deixar bem claro que ainda era ele mesmo, mas estava mais atencioso e menos ignorante.

Da mesa da Sonserina, certo loiro sorria debochado ao ouvir a novidade.

- A sangue ruim e o pobretão estão juntos? Que horror! – reclamou Pansy.

- Como ele conseguiu? Por Merlin, é Weasley! – foi a vez de Millicent se queixar – Pensei que aquilo nunca conseguiria ninguém.

Draco voltou a sorrir debochado, enquanto bebia seu suco de abóbora. Notou que Potter lançou um olhar a si, e retribuiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha de superioridade.

Quando o moreno notou seu ar convencido, não fez outra coisa, senão sorrir, concordando que dessa vez, ele tinha todo o direito de se convencer.

* * *

Ron não freqüentou mais as aulas, mesmo assim, Harry continuou indo. Aprendia os passos de dança e em certa noite, Malfoy o surpreendeu com uma... Vassoura? 

- Pegue – o loiro estendeu a vassoura para o moreno.

Harry segurou um pouco confuso. – Pra quê eu preciso de uma vassoura?

- Agora passaremos a treinar os passos de dança como se você estivesse dançando com alguém.

- Oh... – ficou observando a vassoura com assombro. Então aquilo ia ser seu par? – Não acha meio... Morto para ser meu par?

- Queria que eu pedisse para alguém? Achei que era um segredo as nossas aulas – o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É sigiloso... Mas, bem... Não sei – bufou irritado consigo mesmo – Deixa pra lá. Começamos?

Draco ligou a vitrola e esta começou a tocar uma valsa. Harry ficou plantado no meio do salão, sem saber o que fazer.

- E? – Malfoy o induziu a se mover, removendo os braços como se dançasse – Que espera?

- Por que valsa? – fez uma careta. A valsa não era uma de suas favoritas, pra ser sincero, nenhuma música era de sua preferência, só se fosse para ouvir e não para dançar.

- Queria música para casas noturnas? – burlou arrastando as palavras. – Anda, se mova.

Essa aula foi a que mais detestou. Ficou treinando os passos da valsa, agüentando as risadas e os comentários ferinos de Malfoy, fora que o som da valsa era um tédio. Só saiu da tenda quando finalmente conseguiu fazer os movimentos direito e deu graças a Merlin quando chegou em seu dormitório e descalçou os sapatos.

- Como foi a aula? – Ron lhe sussurrou desde sua cama. Estava acordado e o viu chegar, uma hora mais tarde que o habitual.

- Malfoy praticamente me matou – resmungou, cansado. – Fez com que eu aprendesse os passos na marra e estava adorando me xingar de burro, incompetente entre outras coisas.

Ron olhou ao teto, pensativo. – Mas no final, ele consegue que a gente aprenda algo, mesmo não querendo...

Harry se surpreendeu. – Pela segunda vez na vida, você está elogiando a Draco Malfoy?

O ruivo ficou sem graça e atirou um travesseiro no amigo. – Não precisa me lembrar disso! Eu apenas estava me lembrando...

Harry devolveu o travesseiro e se sentou em sua cama, para melhor ouvir. – Lembrando?

- Hoje Hermione me elogiou. Disse que eu continuava o mesmo cabeça-dura de sempre, mas estava mais... Carinhoso – corou profundamente, mesmo assim, via-se o sorriso em sua boca.

- Tem razão... Acho que valeu a pena engolir o orgulho – Harry sorriu, feliz pelos dois amigos.

- E quanto a você e Luna? Ainda não conseguiu chegar perto dela?

- Oh... Bem... Não. Não consegui ainda – desconversou, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Ron estreitou os olhos. – Por que está constrangido?

- Eu não estou.

- Sim, está. Sempre quando você não quer admitir algo ou confessar algo, você fica corado e gagueja, passando a mão no cabelo – o ruivo apontou, indo se sentar para melhor encarar o amigo. – Anda, desembucha.

- Ai... Você está parecendo o Malfoy, me dando ordens e impondo as coisas – grunhiu, voltando a passar a mão pelo cabelo.

- Não confia em mim? – disse com um quê de mágoa.

- É claro que confio, mas... Não sei o que me passa... Apenas não quero _tentar conquistar_ a Luna, só isso...

- Ela não te agrada?

- Não...

Ambos deixaram por isso e Harry entrou ao banheiro para se banhar enquanto Ron voltava a se deitar, para dormir.

Quando estava trocado, com seu pijama, caiu deitado e tentou conciliar o sono, que não vinha.

Sua mente ficou se lembrando de Malfoy, em como ele morria de rir com suas atrapalhadas. Um sorriso caloroso, os olhos levemente espremidos e brilhando. Hoje ele havia rido tanto e xingado tanto que suas bochechas tomaram um matiz rosado, quebrando graciosamente o pálido de seu rosto.

E assim se seguiram seus pensamentos até que por fim, caiu no sono.

* * *

Harry estava deitado no chão da tenda e fitava o teto sem acreditar que passara uma hora dançando com uma vassoura, dessa vez encantada para acompanha-lo nos passos. 

Buscava na memória quando viu o sonserino dançar pela última vez e quase sorriu. Só não fez isso porque a cabeça do próprio se assomou sobre a sua.

- Potter!

- Ah! Que foi Malfoy? – se afastou bruscamente levando a mão ao peito. Seu coração parecia que ia pular pra fora.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo curioso e divertido.

- Estava sonhando com a Lovegood? – soou malicioso.

- Não. Claro que não – sussurrou, corando ainda mais.

- Falando nisso, quando você vai tentar pôr em prática tudo que te ensinei? – levou as mãos às cadeiras e estreitando os olhos – Nunca pensei que você fosse mais sem sal que o Weasley, mas vejo que me enganei redondamente.

- Estava querendo tentar fazer algo nesse sábado – soltou, tamanha frustração. Não era sem sal, por Merlin!

- Lembre-se que agora você ganhou a Taça das Casas de o Encalhado do Século – o loiro zombou – Por todos os bruxos, Potter! Até os do primeiro ano estão namorando!

- E qual o problema de eu ainda estar sozinho? – ficou chateado.

- O problema é que está estragando minha reputação de professor, psicólogo e terapeuta. Além de ficar empacando meu precioso tempo! – arrastou as palavras fazendo uma nítida cara de tédio.

Harry arregalou os olhos frente essas palavras. Então era isso? Malfoy estava lhe dispensando porque empacava seu precioso tempo?

Harry Potter era um estorvo?

Sim... Harry era um incômodo e maçante estorvo na vida maravilhosa e cheia de encontros noturnos de Malfoy.

Fazia muitas noites que o sonserino largava a diversão de uma companhia interessante para lecionar ao sem sal do Potty...

Harry baixou os olhos ao piso.

- O que quer da sala de McGonagall? – perguntou baixo e sem expressão.

- Quê? – o loiro ficou nitidamente confuso com a repentina mudança de assunto.

- O trato era suas aulas em troca de algo que McGonagall havia lhe quitado no ano passado. O que é? Eu vou buscar e amanhã te trago.

- A questão não é essa! – ficou nervoso encurtando a distancia até o grifinório e o cutucando ao peito – Não pense que fiquei todos esses dias perdendo meu tempo para que você fique na mesma!

- Muito bem... – o moreno suspirou, erguendo a vista para encarar ao sonserino. Seus olhos não expressavam nada, ao contrário, pareciam ter se apagado. Draco ficou um pouco perturbado ao notar isso – Sábado você me verá tendo um encontro com Luna Lovegood. Depois você me diz o que quer que eu consiga de volta e nos encontramos aqui, para finalizar o trato.

- Certo – concordou ainda achando o comportamento do grifinório muito estranho.

* * *

Os dias correram depressa demais para Harry, quem não foi para as aulas de conquista e apenas ficou isolado em si mesmo. 

Quando sábado finalmente chegou, ninguém o viu, nem mesmo Ron e Hermione.

Todos haviam ido a Hogsmeade e já passara quase metade do dia ali e nada do grifinório moreno.

Draco estava sentado numa mesa no Três Vassouras e olhava ao redor. Fazia tempo que Luna estava ali também, conversando com os de sua Casa e nada, absolutamente nem a sombra do Potter.

- Amarelou, como sempre – bufou com irritação.

Desistiu de tentar ver o desempenho do moreno e passou a uma conversa trivial com Blaise e Pansy até que murmúrios foram ouvidos e exclamações de surpresa e elogios.

Ergueu os olhos para tentar buscar o que estava causando esse alvoroço todo, quando seus olhos prateados pousaram em ninguém mais ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

- Oh Merlin! – Pansy deixou escapar, assombrada.

Não era pra menos, até mesmo Draco estava assombrado!

Harry vestia um conjunto de calça preta de tecido grosso como o jeans, camisa de mangas longas da mesma cor, porém com bordados abstratos em dourado que pegava parte do peito esquerdo, elas estavam dobradas até os antebraços de modo casual, para quebrar o estilo sério e social. Tudo se ajustando perfeitamente em seu corpo, dando para perceber que não era tão raquítico como aparentava. Tinha estatura e músculos, os ombros largos e as pernas grossas. Seus calçados não eram aquela coisa suja e surrada de um tênis velho, mas um verdadeiro sapato fechado, de ponta levemente afinada e bico quadrado também de cor preta. Seu cabelo estava perfeitamente revolto dando ênfase em seu rosto e nos olhos verdes.

E esses olhos logo se pousaram ao rosto aristocrático de Malfoy.

O loiro deixou escapar um sorriso afetado, vendo que não era de todo tão sem estilo como pensava. Ou melhor, havia conseguido transformar o completo cafona de Harry Potter em alguém com estilo.

Agora só esperava vê-lo em ação e interagir como um verdadeiro Don Juan para com Milady Lovegood e no processo, fazer todas as garotas ali presentes se derreterem.

- É mesmo Harry? – Ginny perguntou a uma assustada Hermione.

- Creio que... – ela pausou, sem crer em nada.

- Merlin, não pode ser o Harry! Ele nunca viria assim, pra começo de conversa, ele nunca estaria num lugar lotado como este! – negou Seamus de boca aberta.

Apenas Ron sabia que aquele sim era o tímido, sem classe e completamente brega Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo. Tudo graças ao ser mais insuportável de toda era bruxa. Buscou Malfoy no meio das pessoas e o viu sorrindo convencido e arrogante como quem diz sem palavras que foi ele o causador desse milagre e que eram para agradece-lo por isso.

Rolou os olhos e tratou de apenas sorrir ao amigo que depois de tomar coragem e abafar a vergonha por ter todos o encarando, entrou no estabelecimento.

Harry então se dirigiu aos seus amigos para cumprimenta-los como de costume, depois de uma curta conversa, seus olhos voltaram a buscar Malfoy. Este lhe ergueu o copo de cerveja amanteigada como que brindasse sua nova performance e lhe sorriu pícaro.

Retribuiu o sorriso, indo dessa vez em direção à Luna, e todas as atenções se voltaram novamente a si.

Draco ficou observando de sua mesa, como o moreno se dirigia confiante, com um suave sorriso no rosto e em como ele se curvou para lhe sussurrar algo no ouvido.

A loira corou um pouco e mesmo sendo tão dispersa e estranha, pareceu prestar atenção em cada palavra que o grifinório lhe dizia. Ela concordou e ambos seguiram de mãos dadas para uma mesa mais afastada onde passaram a conversar e beber cerveja amanteigada.

As garotas que estavam ali presentes murmuraram e suspiraram alto, invejando a sorte da corvinal e loucas por estarem em seu lugar.

Harry realmente parecia mais confiante, sorrindo e conversando naturalmente, mostrando seu lado exímio que vinha de dentro da alma. Carismático, divertido, confuso e sorridente. Ainda tinha um quê de timidez, mas isso era mais um charme para conquistar alguém.

Malfoy baixou os olhos para seu copo, girando-o em seus longos e pálidos dedos. Não sabia o que sentia nesse momento. Deveria estar se gabando pelo milagre que alcançou em um ser tão patético e sem noção como o era Potter, mas lá no fundo, sentia algo de tristeza.

O casal ficou um bom tempo rindo e conversando, como se realmente se combinassem, e logo depois, quando começou tocar uma música mais lenta, Harry se levantou e a convidou para uma dança, estendendo a mão e lhe sorrindo encantadoramente.

Não tinha como ser recusado, nem mesmo Pansy recusaria, como ela mesma fez questão de dizer a Malfoy, por mais que dissesse odiar ao Potter, ele estava irresistível que valia a pena uma dança com ele.

Draco voltou a sorrir quando o moreno passou perto de sua mesa levando Luna pela mão à pista de dança e lhe dedicou um olhar tímido e um pouco temeroso pelo que ia fazer.

- Acha que eu consigo? – sussurrou inclinando contra o loiro.

- Certamente – foi sua resposta, vendo como o outro retirava uma mecha de cabelo que caía aos olhos e voltava sua atenção à garota.

Harry não dançou uma música e sim várias, sempre rindo muito, se soltando e se deliciando, assim como deliciava aos que o rodeavam, vendo-o tão descontraído e alegre.

E nesse dia, Draco não levantou da cadeira, não buscou ninguém interessante e muito menos chegou perto da pista de dança. Apenas ficou ali, observando o moreno de olhos verdes a rir, dançar, conversar e atrair multidões, cada qual querendo um pouco de sua atenção, garotas e garotos querendo divertir consigo, contagiados pelo seu jeito divertido e um pouco torpe, mas charmoso.

Quando os alunos mais jovens começaram a ir embora e Harry teve a oportunidade de fazer uma pausa, sentou-se na mesa em que Malfoy ocupava e lhe sorriu abertamente. O loiro estava sozinho, pois Blaise havia conseguido um passa-tempo mais ou menos interessante e Pansy foi dançar sozinha pra ver se conseguia alguém do seu tipo.

- Posso te pagar uma bebida Malfoy? – perguntou alegremente já estendendo a mão para chamar Madame Rosmerta.

- Em comemoração ao seu desinibimento perante o público que lhe clamam e reverenciam? Pois bem, aceito.

- O que vai querer Harry? – a mulher lhe sorriu com simpatia, afinal, o conhecia muito bem.

- Absinto, por favor – lhe sorriu meigamente, de forma que ela não lhe vetasse a bebida.

- Ora, ora... Não sei se é uma boa...

- Por favor! É para uma ocasião importante! – fez charme e a viu suspirar derrotada e ir buscar a bebida.

Quando seus olhos pousaram em Malfoy, este o encarava com uma delineada sobrancelha erguida.

- Absinto? Eu adoro essa bebida – sorriu um pouco. Só bebia na mansão, e fazia um bom tempo que não a ingeria, pra ser mais exato.

Harry camuflou um sorriso. Sabia que Draco apreciava essa bebida por tê-lo ouvido falar com Blaise.

Os rapazes logo foram servidos, com uma repreensão de Madame Rosmerta, mas como Harry garantiu que não iriam extrapolar na dose, ela deixou por isso.

Depois de uma conversa casual e algumas doses, eles já conversavam mais naturalmente. Falavam muito sobre o Quadribol e descobriram que era uma das coisas que mais tinham em comum, a paixão pelo esporte. Falaram também sobre as aulas e sobre algumas matérias específicas e descobriram que gostavam de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços e Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas. Essa última foi uma surpresa para Harry.

- Pensei que detestasse a aula de Hagrid.

- O professor deixa muito a desejar, mas a aula em si é interessante – arrastou as palavras. E sorriu um pouco quando o moreno torceu os lábios.

- Eu digo o mesmo sobre Poções, a aula seria muito mais melhor se não fosse o professor – rebateu e riu, quando Malfoy estreitou os olhos e sorriu afetado.

- Ponto para Grifinória! – brincou, bebendo mais uma dose da bebida.

- Admiro sua habilidade em poções Malfoy. E sei que não tem nada a ver por ser próximo a Snape. Sua capacidade é própria e merece méritos.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo assustado. Ouvira bem? Harry Potter estava o elogiando?

- Acho que minhas aulas terapêuticas tiveram uma reação colateral em seu cérebro Potter ou é a bebida que está me afetando – riu um pouco olhando seu copo vazio – Pareceu-me que você acabou de me elogiar.

- E acho que deveria sorrir mais, você fica lindo quando sorri... – o moreno escapuliu.

Draco voltou a fitar os olhos verdes com surpresa enquanto Harry tampava a boca e se maldizia interiormente. Realmente a bebida não estava lhe fazendo bem.

- Está me flertando? Você? – o loiro desdenhou.

Harry ficou olhando para seu copo. E daí? Malfoy não tinha dito que se mostrasse decidido e determinado no que queria? E se o que queria era passar o tempo com Malfoy? Voltou a erguer os olhos e enfrentou o olhar prateado.

- Gosto da sua companhia e sim, digamos que eu esteja te convidando para passar o resto do dia comigo.

- Como num encontro? – o loiro não acreditava.

- Sim – disse firme, desafiando o sonserino com a mirada – Está com medo Malfoy? – e lá estava o mesmo Potter de sempre, lhe tentando, provocando e alfinetando seu orgulho e seu instinto de desafio.

- Você não faz o meu tipo – ergueu o queixo de modo prepotente.

- Mas pelo que vejo, sou sua melhor opção por hoje – mostrou ao redor com a mirada. Só restaram alunos fáceis demais e rodados, que ficavam com qualquer pessoa só para terem algumas queimas de calorias e hormônios.

- Certo... Então vamos dançar – provocou sabendo que isso iria alarmar o grifinório, pois já era noite e no pub só tocava músicas mais agitadas. Como previsto Harry estava duvidoso e olhava apavorado para a pista de dança, onde corpos se movimentavam com os ritmos da música – Desista, você não consegue me acompanhar, sou muito pra você.

Os olhos verdes brilharam com determinação e coragem. – Se eu dançar, você aceita sair comigo no próximo sábado?

- Aceito – topou o desafio num sorriso afetado.

- O dia inteiro?

- O dia inteiro e andando de mãos dadas se quiser.

Harry se levantou e seguiu para pista de dança. Era só uma dança, uma única música e pronto, estava feito. Respirou fundo e se lembrou do que Malfoy lhe dissera.

Deixar o corpo fluir com as batidas, se soltar, se entregar ao som que invade seu coração...

E foi o que fez, se entregou, se moveu e se soltou ao som da música _rave_. E sorriu quando o loiro passou a acompanha-lo, seus corpos colados, se movimentando um contra o outro, atraindo olhares, miradas de desejos...

Seus olhos verdes buscaram o prateado e ali se perdeu, sabia que Malfoy era incomparável, irresistível e perfeito em tudo que fazia. Sabia que nem se comparava aos movimentos desse loiro, mas pelo que notava, não estava indo tão péssimo assim.

Teve mais confiança quando Draco lhe tomou as mãos e as firmou em seus quadris, para que o acompanhasse, para que seguisse seus passos, suas ondulações, como que o ensinasse a dançar essa música.

- Feche os olhos e sinta – ouviu a voz dele de encontro a seu ouvido e fechou os olhos abrindo sua percepção do tato e da audição.

Não existia mais nada além dos dois e da música. O medo e a vergonha ficaram pra trás e só restou a vontade de dançar e de acompanha-lo, de não fazer feio para não envergonha-lo e se apertou nesse corpo e se deixou fluir...

* * *

Harry despertou o bagaço no dia seguinte. Desceu para o Grande Salão e foi recebido por olhares e sussurros. 

Caminhou perturbado até seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Ron.

- Por que todos estão me olhando assim? – perguntou sem entender nada.

- Eu quem te esperava para perguntar – Ron ficou estranhado.

- Estão dizendo que você e Malfoy dançaram ontem no Três Vassouras e que estavam muito sexy – Hermione quem se prontificou em deixa-lo por dentro das fofocas.

- Isso é verdade? – Neville perguntou, sentado do outro lado da mesa. Todas as cabeças se voltaram em sua direção, para ouvirem de sua boca.

- Ahn... Bem... Foi só uma dança... – se entreteve em descascar uma laranja, jogando os pedaços das cascas em seu prato.

- Você dançou _rave_ com Malfoy! – Hermione, Ginny e Seamus gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Todos no refeitório se giraram para observa-los e novos cochichos foram ouvidos, causando um intenso rubor em Harry.

- Anunciem no Profeta logo de uma vez – grunhiu, tendo que deixar o Salão Principal sem tomar o café da manhã.

Por incrível, o único que não se assustou com a notícia foi Ron, que sabia, ou melhor, intuía que Harry sairia louco das aulas do furão albino e essa demência acabaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, por afetar o bom gosto do amigo.

Mas se interessar por Malfoy já era doentio.

Draco negou com a cabeça e nem se dignou a responder a avalanche de perguntas que se lançaram sobre si em relação a esse acontecimento. Ignorou a todos os companheiros de Casa e tomou seu café da manhã como sempre.

Quando estava acabando, uma coruja branca adentrou pelas altas janelas e lhe deixou uma carta. Era nítido a quem aquela coruja pertencia e todos ali reconheceram. Potter não poderia ser mais explicito.

Com cuidado retirou o pergaminho de Edwirges e a viu alçar vôo novamente para em seguida abrir.

"Ainda teremos nossas aulas?".

Sorriu um pouco e voltou a dobrar o papel e guarda-lo no bolso da túnica. Quando entrou na sala de Transfiguração passou pelo moreno e deixou sobre sua mesa um pequeno pergaminho e foi se sentar. Quando colocou seu material sobre a mesa, notou que no canto superior direito havia um bombom envolto em papel verde escuro. Seus olhos logo buscaram ao moreno, que lhe sorriu para em seguida desviar a atenção para a resposta de sua pergunta.

Harry abriu o pergaminho e nele só tinha uma curta palavra: "Certamente". Sorriu mais animado e voltou os olhos ao loiro quem nesse momento mordia seu bombom sob as miradas sedentas de Pansy e Blaise.

O dia passou lentamente e quando a noite caiu, Harry estava mais empolgado. Terminou de se vestir e saiu do banheiro se deparando com três pessoas. Ron, Seamus e Neville.

- Aonde vai Harry? – o irlandês inquiriu.

- Quebrar as regras – piscou um olho para o ruivo, quem sabia muito bem onde estava indo.

- Você mudou muito, mas não mudou ao mesmo tempo – Neville tentou se explicar.

Ron apenas riu.

- Verdade – Seamus concordou reparando que o moreno não parecia tão perdido, deprimido e confuso como sempre, mas tinha seu ar cúmplice, seus modos desastrados e aquele mesmo carisma de sempre.

- Vai marcar um novo encontro com Luna Lovegood, Harry? – o ruivo quis saber, mesmo tendo certeza que o amigo não faria.

- Hum... Não sei...

- Podemos sair no próximo sábado, o que acha? – Finnigan propôs com um sorriso.

- Lamento, mas já tenho um encontro pro sábado – encolheu os ombros e seguiu para a porta.

- E podemos saber com quem? – os dois rapazes estavam assustados. Harry nunca tinha um encontro, ele nem sabia o que era ter um encontro!

- Sábado vocês saberão, pois será um encontro de verdade – riu pela cara que Neville e Seamus fizeram, loucos por saberem quem sairia com Harry Potter.

Ron apenas torceu o nariz com repulsa, mas depois sorriu um pouco. Seria interessante ver esse encontro de Harry, ainda mais se fosse com quem ele achava que seria.

Todas as noites, Harry freqüentava o mesmo lugar das aulas, mas elas não existiam mais. Ele e Malfoy passavam o tempo conversando, brigando e se divertindo com xadrez de bruxo, poker ou o 'verdade ou conseqüência'. Tinha vezes que o assunto ficava em segundo plano e não diziam nada, apenas se mantinham deitados no chão, lado a lado e ouvindo música.

Descobriram que gostavam das mesmas bandas e dos mesmos gêneros, fora que quando levavam garrafas de cerveja amanteigada davam de cantar as que mais curtiam e riam muito quando o efeito do álcool começava a entorpecer levemente os sentidos e a voz de Harry não ficava assim tão de "taquara-rachada" como Malfoy lhe taxou e lhe era até apreciável.

E assim se seguiu até o sábado e a ida à Hogsmeade.

Harry havia pedido novamente para Remus lhe mandar uma roupa bonita, pois confiava no bom gosto do lupino mesmo que este se vestisse tão mal, ele não fazia por escolha, era apenas por ter que viver de uma maldição, e suas vestes da ultima ida ao povoado provaram isso.

O pacote chegou logo cedo e assim que o apanhou, correu para seu dormitório. Era seu primeiro encontro e seria com uma pessoa perfeita então teria que estar à altura.

Draco havia acabado de se arrumar e deixou a masmorra para encontrar com Harry na saída do castelo. Vestia calças negras com um bordado em prata de um dragão que lhe serpenteava o lado esquerdo do traseiro até a coxa, camisa de manga curta de um azul celeste aberto dois botões que deixava à mostra seu colar de prata com um pingente de dragão. O cabelo estava ligeiramente umedecido e lhe caía pelo rosto.

Assim que chegou ao pátio, notou que o moreno já lhe aguardava.

Harry lhe sorriu abertamente se mostrando tão atraente quanto havia estado na semana passada. Calça preta e camisa vermelha estilo oriental de mangas carecas que deixava à mostra os músculos dos bíceps e tríceps. Na frente era fechado por dois botões transversal em forma de serpentes douradas. O cabelo ainda era o mesmo de sempre e Draco sabia que era sua marca, assim como seus óculos redondos e sua cicatriz. Sem eles, não seria o original cabeça-rachada, quatro-olhos e porco-espinho.

- Você está... Maravilhoso – Harry escapuliu e corou por isso.

Draco elevou a sobrancelha esquerda. – Não espera que eu o elogie também?

- Não precisa Malfoy – fez uma careta. Seria mais constrangedor se o sonserino deixasse de agir como o desprezível sonserino que era.

- Você está _aceitável_ para andar ao meu lado – foi a forma mais estranha de se elogiar alguém, mas Harry ficou grato por essas palavras.

E todos se assombraram ao ver Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy andando de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade.

Fizeram compras juntos, tomaram sorvete, passearam pelo povoado, comeram doces da DedosdeMel, visitaram a Casa dos Gritos, brincaram com alguns feitiços inofensivos, assustaram Ron e Hermione quando estavam em uma situação comprometedora e os deixaram constrangidos até a raiz dos cabelos e por fim, estavam sentados juntos no Três Vassouras, compartilhando uma gostosa conversa.

Estava ficando no horário de voltarem a Hogwarts e Harry decidiu que fecharia com chave de ouro.

- Já volto – avisou e sumiu entre as pessoas indo diretamente pedir que colocassem uma música em específico.

Algum instante depois retornou e tomando Draco pela mão o puxou para o centro da pista. Uma balada começou a tocar enquanto o moreno atraía o loiro para junto de si, passando a conduzir a dança.

Draco se perdeu no olhar esmeralda, sentindo como o corpo que lhe indicava os passos estava levemente trêmulo, mas se movia com desenvoltura e fluidez.

A mão de Harry se apertou na sua e seu braço rodeou mais apertando sua cintura, colando ainda mais seus corpos. Não era uma valsa nem uma música lenta, mas era perfeita para dançarem abraçados.

Seus rostos se encostaram e sentiu os fios negros a lhe fazerem cócegas na bochecha.

Don't go so many things that must know

_Não vá assim, há muitas coisas que devo saber_

Please stay there's too many things that we must say

_Por favor, nossa estrada é longa e muitas coisas que devemos dizer_

I don't wanna waste your precious time

_Eu não quero desperdiçar seu precioso tempo_

But since when he's talking such a lie

_Mas desde quando falamos tais mentiras_

You know that all my love is your

_Você sabe que todo meu amor é seu_

Is your love mine?

_Seu amor é meu?_

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração de Draco e seu cheiro. Mesmo sendo ele a conduzir a dança, era como se a respiração compassada do loiro ditasse seus passos. O sentia tão quente em seu abraço e tão submisso, que por um momento quis permanecer por toda vida.

O som da música os envolviam como um mundo à parte...

Ali, deixava de ser Harry Potter e ele de ser Draco Malfoy. Não existia Grifinória e Sonserina, não existia rivalidade...

E aquele sentimento que fazia tempo lhe assaltava interiormente se fez mais presente, e soube que o queria...

Todo esse tempo ele era sua meta, seu objetivo... Queria conquista-lo e por ironia do destino, foi o próprio que lhe deu a arma para conseguir lograr resultado.

Agora estavam ali, dançando e se sentindo, apenas os dois...

E passou a querer muito mais que um encontro, passou a querer desvendá-lo por completo, saber de tudo que o fazia sorrir e de todos os medos que o fazia entristecer...

Queria entrar em seu coração...

Tell me the secrets of your heart

_Diga-me os segredos de seu coração_

Show me the way you feel

_Mostre-me a maneira que você sente_

Don't keep the secrets of your heart

_Não mantenha os segredos de seu coração_

Kept deep in the dark make them real

_Mantidos profundamente na obscuridade, faça-os reais_

I know the silence of your soul

_Eu sei o silencio de sua alma_

Making still you a mystery

_Fazendo-o ainda um mistério_

But it's the secrets of your heart

_Mas são os segredos de seu coração_

That I want to set free

_Que eu quero que se façam livres_

Draco sabia que seu coração estava mais agitado que o normal, que cada vez que a ponta do nariz de Harry deslizava por sua bochecha lhe levava um sutil arrepio pela espinha.

Sabia que estava se acostumando demais a estar entre aqueles braços, em se sentir bem com o calor que se desprendia pelo corpo do moreno...

Sua vida sempre foi a de conquistador, o que encurrala e envolve...

Mas dessa vez se sentia encurralado, envolvido pelas emoções tão liberais desse grifinório...

Harry Potter estava lhe seduzindo pouco a pouco e não queria fazer nada para detê-lo, para afasta-lo de si...

Seu coração pulsou mais forte quando o sentiu deslizar os lábios pela sua bochecha, e esta ficando corada pelo toque.

Sentiu sua boca ser pressionada pela boca do moreno, de modo suave e tímido e isso lhe dava mais vontade de sentir esse beijo. Abriu os lábios e pressionou de encontro aos lábios que o chamava e o beijo finalmente teve início.

Sua mão que repousava ao ombro de Harry se deslizou para envolve-lo pela nuca, os dedos sentindo a maciez dos fios negros e o beijo se tornou mais profundo.

E suas emoções queriam explodir pra fora de seu peito, como se seu coração houvesse cansado de aprisionar tudo que sentia...

Be true do you believe the things I do

_Seja verdadeiro acreditando nas mesmas coisas que eu_

Be strong when in your life do I belong

_Seja forte quando sua vida me pertencer_

Now you won't look me in the face

_Agora você não me olhará no rosto_

We're running out of time no other days

_Nós estamos vivendo fora do tempo em nenhum desses outros dias_

But will my love for you be lost

_Mas queira meu amor por você seja perdido_

Without a trace

_Sem um traço_

Suas bocas se separaram minimamente, abriram os olhos para se perderem dentro do outro e foi como se nunca houvessem se olhado na vida, como se dessa vez, tinham certeza que se viam em toda sua perfeição, sem barreiras, sem máscaras...

Harry foi o primeiro a sorrir, sendo seguido por Draco.

- Lembra das regras para ser um bom conquistador?

- Sim...

- Agora eu a entendo perfeitamente – o moreno sorriu, vendo como o loiro franzia o cenho sem entender.

- Eu levo isso a sério e me responsabilizo por tudo que estou fazendo agora. Não quero feri-lo, por isso quero que saiba que é o que desejo. Eu sei que posso te dar um pouco do que busca, portanto dei o primeiro passo e deixei de lado minha timidez. E eu pensei tanto nisso, que não tenho dúvidas do que quero, mas serei paciente em esperar que decida e que me aceite. Te vejo todos os dias e sei o que te incomoda e o que te alegra, mas isso é pouco comparado ao que você guarda aí dentro e é isso que eu gostaria de descobrir, para poder te acompanhar sempre, te dar minha companhia e compartilhar de minhas aspirações – fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e prosseguiu – Nunca me vestiria assim, mas eu fiz por você, porque sei que isso conta muito. Não quero que pense que sou um completo relaxado, posso ser em parte, mas não totalmente. E eu realmente refleti no que eu sinto e no que isso significa pra mim... O que _você_ significa pra mim...

Nesse momento pararam de dançar e Draco sentiu pela primeira vez, insegurança.

- O que eu significo pra você? – perguntou em voz baixa.

- Tudo...

Tell me the secrets of your heart

_Diga-me os segredos de seu coração_

Show me the way you feel

_Mostre-me a maneira que você sente_

Don't keep the secrets of your heart

_Não mantenha os segredos de seu coração_

Kept deep in the dark make them real

_Mantidos profundamente na obscuridade, faça-os reais_

I know the silence of your soul

_Eu sei o silencio de sua alma_

Making still you a mystery

_Fazendo-o ainda um mistério_

But it's the secrets of your heart

_Mas são os segredos de seu coração_

That I want to set free

_Que eu quero que se façam livres_

Harry voltou a aprisionar os lábios de Draco num beijo mais apaixonado, demonstrando tudo aquilo que acabava de dizer.

O loiro estava completamente perdido, sem saber como agir, o que dizer...

Só sabia que seu coração pulsava forte e que era bom estar assim, sentir-se assim...

Partiu suavemente esse beijo.

- Seduzir e conquistar é apenas um jogo Harry...

- Pra mim não é apenas um jogo Draco, não quero um encontro ou uma companhia interessante, eu quero além, eu quero habitar seu coração, fazer dele minha morada e viver sua vida junto com a minha... – atraiu o rosto de Malfoy com ambas as mãos – Eu quero mais que seduzir e conquistar. Eu quero _tudo_...

Tell me the secrets of your heart

_Diga-me os segredos de seu coração_

Show me the way you feel

_Mostre-me a maneira que você sente_

Don't keep the secrets of your heart

_Não mantenha os segredos de seu coração_

Kept deep in the dark make them real

_Mantidos profundamente na obscuridade, faça-os reais_

Quando voltaram para Hogwarts e cada qual seguiu para seus dormitórios, Draco se apoiou contra a porta.

Nunca havia sido conquistado, nunca alguém foi tão ousado a esse ponto...

Buscou o pergaminho com as regras básicas para ser um conquistador bem sucedido e leu cada item. Ao chegar aos itens dezessete, dezoito e dezenove os demarcou com uma nota de rodapé onde escreveu: "caso isto venha a acontecer, esteja ciente que está passando para o nível intermediário".

Levou a pluma de encontro à boca e percorreu os lábios com suavidade, se recordando do beijo e de cada palavra que foi dita...

E sorriu, um sorriso sonhador...

Pegou pergaminho limpo e escreveu uma única frase, dizendo que o esperaria no mesmo lugar e mesma hora de sempre e a guardou em sua túnica do uniforme para envia-la logo pela manhã.

A espera foi longa para os dois, mas quando a noite do dia seguinte surgiu e o horário demarcado estava perto, se encontraram na floresta, protegidos na tenda.

Aconchegaram-se abraçados sobre um felpudo e macio tapete que Draco fez aparecer e se beijaram e acariciaram por alguns minutos antes de ficarem apenas assim, sentindo a presença e o calor do outro.

- Pronto para as novas aulas Harry? – o loiro perguntou com um sorriso.

- Aulas? Que aulas? – o moreno o fitou sem entender.

- Estamos passando para o estágio dois e seria bom começarmos a levar a sério.

- E qual seria o estágio dois? – perguntou duvidoso.

Draco voltou a sorrir e antes de responder, deu um longo e apaixonado beijo em Harry.

- Aprender a amar...

Tell me the secrets of your heart

_Diga-me os segredos de seu coração_

Show me the way you feel…

_Mostre-me a maneira que você sente..._

E um sorriso se formou nos lábios inchados de Harry. Mal podia esperar passarem para o terceiro e último estágio – Aprender a viver juntos.

- Ahn... Draco... O que era para buscar no escritório de Macgonagall?

- Nada, eu simplesmente queria uma desculpa para ensinar vocês e te ferrar no processo - deu de ombros e sorriu, quando o moreno lhe fuzilou com a mirada.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** esta fic é antiga e estava inacabada, finalmente consegui termina-la e espero que tenham gostado. Beijos a todos que chegaram até aqui! 

Musica: "Secrets" de Nick Frensh.


End file.
